custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sing Along Jukebox (SuperMalechi's version of 1993) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Go on a Musical Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Wednesday, September 1, 1993. This uses the same arrangements from "Barney Live! In New York City!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go on a musical adventure to see lots of music things. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Seth (Homer Ferguson) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Jeffery (Jeffery Hood) *Harry (Robert R'chard) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Marching Band Musicians *Clowns *Clown Bears Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure #That's What an Musical Land Is #The Marching Song #I Can Laugh #Laugh with Me #The Clown Song #Me and My Teddy #I Love Music #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #I'm a Fine Musician #Boom Moom Ain't it Great to Be Crazy #S-M-I-L-E #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice, and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also silimar to his Season 3 costume (as heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!", "Imagination Island", "Anyway, You Slice It", "On the Move", "A Welcome Home", "Barney's Fun & Games", etc). *The Barney voice used in this home video was also silimar to his Season 3 voice (as heard in "Imagination Island", "If the Shoe Fits...,", "I Can Be A Firefighter", "Barney Safety", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", etc). *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard/Gang Season 1 episodes (Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, Playing it Safe, Hop to It, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard/Gang Season 1 episodes (Barney in Concert, My Family's Just Right for Me, Playing it Safe, Hop to It, Everyone Is Special, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, etc). *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard Gang/Season 1/Season 2 episodes (Introducing BJ, Meet Riff, House Hunting with Barney, Stop, Look and Be Safe, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also silimar to one of the Backyard Gang/Season 1/Season 2 episodes (Meet Riff, Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992), My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make Believe, etc). *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Meet Riff!". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Meet Riff". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Season 2 magic sparkles to make Barney come to life are used. *This marks the first episode to use the Season 3 Barney costume. It means this costume came out in July 30, 1993. This Season 3 Barney costume is a less furry look and now has more of a light magenta-purple color. *In the Season 4 home videos from June 1997-Janurary 1998 made by SuperMalechi, they used the Late 1995/1996-1997 BJ and Baby Bop costumes and the 1997-2002 Season 4-6 BJ and Baby Bop costumes as double suits. *In the Season 3 pilot home videos, they used the Season 2 intro. In Feburary 26th, 1995, the new Season 3 intro was introduced. *First home video to use the Season 3 musical arrangements and background music. This means those ones came out on Wednesday, July 7, 1993. *First home video to have the Season 3 music and the Season 3 kids singing vocal together. *First episode to have Barney's Season 3 voice, which is merged of his Season 1 and 2 voices (Season 2 voice in Pitch -3). This means this Barney voice came out in July 30, 1993. *The kids' "Barney!" sound clip after he came to life was also from "Barney's Talent Show" (Pitch +1). *Due to the first appearence of the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, this was a Late 1993 Season 2 home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of "Imagine a Place" uses a mix of the Barney's Beach Party arrangement and a Season 3 arrangement, with a Barney Season 3 voice and a kids' Season 3 vocal. *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" is a mix of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode, "Separation" arrangement, and a Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement, with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice, BJ and Riff's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voices, and kids' Season 3 vocals. *The version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from "Season 3", with the same vocals from this version. *This marks the first use of Season 3's I Love You, with a Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. However, in Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Videos and Custom Barney Season 1-2 home videos, they used the Season 3 version of "I Love You" with some arrangements including Mid 1989-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang ones, Season 1 ones and Season 2 ones instead of mixing with the Late 1993/1994-1997 arrangement. *When Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the other kids as he arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!", Barney's "Hi Michael!" Forest *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" "What's going on?!" "Watch ya' doing" as he, Baby Bop, and Riff enter the school playground gate, the sound of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Gone Fishing!", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, the sound of "What's going on?!" is taken from the new materiel of "Barney Safety", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice, and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *The color of the Late 1990/1991-1993 Season 1 Baby Bop costume's tummy used in this home video was dark purple. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Brian Eppes was born on Friday, September 14, 1979. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!", Michael's soccer socks goes on his shoes, his feet, and his legs. And they protected them from dirty things including dirty sand, bugs and dirty logs the ground. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!", the sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!"s back were three . And Also the kind of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!"s back are called , and they are made of , and the shape of them are *The Late 1992-Mid Feburary 1995 Season 2 Version of the Barney Theme Song is used. *Even though the Season 3 Barney costume and voice is used, his Season 2 costume from "May I Help You?" and his voice from "I Can Do That!" is used. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer lady named from "Barney Live! In New York City" Preview, and she works at Texas, USA in the United States. *in July 2008, the YouTube channel passantkiller does not have the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" because the Late 1990 Backyard Gang Video, "Barney's Singing Friends" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript SuperMalechi will add more words for the whole transcript right now. *(we opened up, ) *Michael and Amy's Mom: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Michael: *Amy: *Michael and Amy's Mom: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Michael: *Amy: *Adam: Wow! This is great! *Luci: It sure is. *Adam: And you know today is? *Amy: Is it your birthday? *Adam: No? *Samantha: Isn't somebody coming over for a visit? *Adam: No? *Amy: But it is a sunny day. *Adam: Yeah! But is more than that. *Rupert: So, What's so special about today? *Adam: (as music starts for "It's a Beautiful Day") It's Saturday! And that means we can play all day! *Amy: Right! *All: *(music ends) *Michael and Amy's Mom: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Kids: Bye! *Amy: Now what should we play first? *Derek: *Tina: *Luci: *Jason: *Adam: *Rupert: *Michael: *Kids: Yay!! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Luci: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Adam: It must be.... *Rupert: could be...... *Luci: *Amy: *Michael: *Kids: Ooh! *( ) *Barney: Whoa! Hi gang! *Kids: *Barney: *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: It sure is! And You are Super-Dee-Duper! *Luci: That's right, Barney. *Amy: Barney, you looked chubbier and better. *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because I am chubbier instead ofskinnier. Because of this, I used my look changer. And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got , the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: *Barney: Comments on the real verison of the YouTube's passantekiller2 channel TruelySonicHOG passantekiller 2, Can you upload "I Can Do That!" and "Having Tens of Fun!" where Kathy and Min sing "Hello, Goodbye"? passantekiller 2 I already upload "I Can Do That!". And sorry, I don't have "Having Tens of Fun!". But, I promise I will upload more Barney & Friends episodes, and I will try to look for it. Quotes Quote 1 *Adam: I wish Michael was here. *Barney: Oh, if we play more, he will join you. *Michael's voice: Hello! *Kathy: Who said that? *Barney: Look who's here! *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: Michael! *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael, what's up? *Michael: Hi everybody! I was looking for you at the playground, since I had soccer clothes on and my soccer ball. *Barney: *Michael: my soccer clothes , And Also my soccer clothes were including my soccer shirt goes on my , and my , my soccer shorts go on my , and my , my soccer socks go on my and my , and my soccer shoes go on my *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? . *Barney: Release Dates *September 1, 1993 (Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group print) *March 1, 1994 (Walt Disney Classics print) *June 12, 1996 (FOX Video print) *Feburary 23, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) Previews Original 1993 Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group release Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning Screen #Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995, silent) #Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro #Barney's Let's Go on a Magical Adventure Title Card Closing #Season 2 Barney Says Segment #Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music #Barney's Singing Friends Preview #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) 1994 Walt Disney Classics release Opening #1991-1097 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1991-2002) #Coming to Theatres logo #The Lion King trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999) #Walt Disney Classics logo (1992 disorted) #Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro #Barney's Let's Go on a Magical Adventure! Title Card Closing #End Credits